Memories
by RaexBB4eva
Summary: sad


Mr.B stomped his legs and roared, this was his little sister and he was willing to fight to the death to protect his child, The splicer raised his hook into the air and gave a menacing laugh, Mr.B slammed his foot on the ground and gave another screeching noise causing the splicer to take a step back and this is what the big daddy hoped, He slowly started reeving his drill the sound of the metal speeding up, the splicer stepped back and turned to look for a quick get away route but found that he was boxed in this made him nervous he knew that if the scuba man charged he was done for he stopped and turned back towards the big daddy who had raised his spear gun in one hand an his drill to jousting height and had started it, he knew that if he made a ran that spear gun would hook him to the wall and he would be a cooked manta ray, he placed a foot forwards but stepped back when the big daddy gave a warning grunt letting him know that if he took even the smallest movement towards the little girl which hid behind the desk near the exit that the daddy would kill him with out a second thought, the blue aquatic light glistened off the giant knights suit his face mask so lifeless not a sign of life in that mask, the splicer decided it was either run for the door right no or stay were he is and get speared, the splicer slowly moved his leg to face the exit and started breathing slowly he knew this would have to be the fastest hes ever had to run, music filled the air pairbond could be heard, the violin gently dances along the lines of the violin the splicer eyes watered he knew that he probably wouldn't make it, his life flashing before his eyes his eyes sparkling with tears as more and more images of his wife and two daughters and one son appeared in his head, the waved at him his wife making silly faces towards there new baby boy, this image remained the same but kept changing his wife would look at him and start crying then it would restart back to the silly faces the flash back stuck on replay, a tear made its way down his face, sweat quickly mixed with the tear and together they began there journey down his cheek and they rested at his jaw, the tear stopped and soon more tears attached them selves to the sweaty tear and together the fell towards the watery ground, a splash rang up from the tears.

His wife stopped crying and gave the baby boy to there oldest daughter and stepped closer to an old image of what he use to look like she kissed him and the image froze pairbond swept past them and soon filled his ears and every one else heard it, the image fogged away and was replaced with a new image it was of the day when rapture became violent when splicers were born when people where murdered and slaughtered people thrown from balconies towards the ground, brutes smashing turrets and beating little sister the sound of brutes hitting the windows causing water to pour in but it only takes a small crack before the window breaks, the image changes to his family who had just sat down for a meal when a tide of water broke down the door and took his family from his arms his wife hanging from the balcony soon lost her grip and fell to her awaiting dead and then silence no more screams, he laid on the ground his face facing the ceiling his body soaking wet his eyes full of salt water and tears, four Adam needles washed into his suite and bumped against him, he looked down and grabbed them all, he looked over the balcony and cried, slowly and gently he rolled up his sleeve and placed one needle at a time into his veins, he could feel the power running through his blood his heart hungry and wanting more eve, his nose able to pick up the sent of Adam easily from 50 metres, his eyes made to see in the dark but could adjust to the light, he raised his hand towards the chandelier overlooking the balcony and shot a flame of fire and lightning towards it, the chandelier broke under the power and dropped to the ground shattering into millions of pieces, he looked at it and imaged that every piece was a soul that had been lost in Rapture, he spent the rest of the day crying and avenging revenge, he knew what had caused those windows to break only brutes could do this, that or Big daddies but he knew they were made to fix windows and to protect girls, not hurt anyone unless needed to.

The Big Daddy watched as the splicers stopped and stood still his eyes staring out the window at the sea, his weapons clamoured and clanked against the hard ground, his face wet with tears, the big daddy knew that the splicer had become tired of running of fighting of murdering, he knew that the splicers heart had become human once more, it beats and cleans the Adam from the monsters soul, the Adam full of hatred such a dangerous item, so powerful, The daddy watched as the Splicers hand reached out towards the sea and he collapsed on to his knee's his hand still out stretched, The big daddy felt so sorry for this creature, he imagined that he had a family maybe lost or still alive, the big daddy lowered his weapons to his side and moaned softly, it no longer wanted to fight either, he would if needed to protect his daughter, it turned and looked at his child he knew what it must have felt like loosing something so valuable to him, he had fought and lost many little sisters, but in the end kept finding new ones, this one was his sixth little sister and he swore he would never let anything hurt her.

Did you ever take time to listen to a Big Daddy moan and growl as it protected and walks around with that little girl, the beauty of the sound and the aquatic colours gleaming into the world, it makes me so happy.

The big daddy lowered his head to the ground he brings his weapon in front of him and raises it forwards he fires the weapon and drops the weapon and places both his hands on his head and falls to his knee, he had stopped the suffering of a suffering creature.

The splicers vision kept flashing in front of him, and all of a sudden there was a white light it started low and then became brighter in time, he raised him self from the ground and walked into the light but stopped unsure whether to move forwards or to turn back, but looks down and sees a little girl who raises her hand towards his and says "come with me daddy" he cries with joy and grabs her hand and they walk into the light but he stops and turns his head back and smiles and continues walking with his little girl into the light.

The big daddy looked up to see the splicer raise him self from the ground, the spear right under his heart, the splicer started moving towards the edge of railing that had been torn off, he stopped and looked down and then started to cry, he reached his hand forward and looked back and smiled, and then he stepped forward.


End file.
